Dust of Fate, Dusk of Heroes
by Irshadan
Summary: Après le crépuscule des héros, Rin et Shirou recueillent les poussières de leurs destins... Suite à UBW, romance Rin x Shirou, pas forcément d'action de prévue pour le moment.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Fate/Stay Night (pas plus le jeu que l'anmie et le manga qui en découle), ni la moindre part du Nasuverse. En plus, je ne tire aucun profit (sinon un certain plaisir) de cette fiction. Gloire à Type-Moon !

**Pairing :** Tohsaka Rin x Emiya Shirou (oui, je vais utiliser cette transcription pour faire simple), avec de légères touches de Rin x Archer.

**Autres :** Le rating est susceptible de changer, même s'il ne passera sans doute pas dans le M. L'intrigue n'étant pas encore totalement définie, le genre aussi pourrait changer, bien que la romance restera la principale composante. Enfin, temporellement, cette fic se situe deux mois après la fin d'Unlimited Blade Works (je me base sur la vraie fin de cette route, dans le jeu) : donc la Guerre est finie, mais l'épilogue du jeu n'est pas encore arrivé.

* * *

**  
Dazed…  
**

C'était dans les moments où elle observait Shirou qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point son Archer avait été parfait.

Elle était assise à côté du professeur Fujimura, dans la salle à manger de la résidence Emiya. De l'autre côté de la table, Sakura était assise elle aussi, tandis que Shirou préparait le thé. Il ne débrouillait pas si mal, mais elle savait qu'il pourrait encore s'améliorer, jusqu'à faire un thé absolument exquis… Elle en avait eu la preuve.  
Shirou n'était pas encore assez assuré, mais il y avait dans ses gestes l'esquisse de Ses gestes à Lui. Suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se perdre dans la contemplation de son ami préparant ce thé qu'elle avait elle-même choisi.

Depuis deux mois, depuis la fin de la Guerre du Graal, en fait, elle venait au moins trois fois par semaine à la résidence pour prendre le thé en leur compagnie. Bien sûr, elle appréciait de passer du temps avec eux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même sur le fait qu'une grande par du plaisir qu'elle y trouvait tenait dans la simple remémoration de son ancien Servant.

Comme elle fermait les yeux, dans le silence recueilli du moment, avec l'arôme du chaud breuvage qui emplissait la pièce, elle pouvait rappeler à son souvenir Son image. Elle pouvait voir distinctement les yeux d'un gris d'acier se concentrer sur leur tâche, les mains puissantes maniant avec douceur le service de porcelaine, et l'éclat particulier du soleil couchant sur la peau tannée, tandis que les doigts longs et fins traçaient leur route dans les cheveux blancs en désordre, dans l'ambiance feutrée du manoir…

_  
« Tohsaka ? »  
_

Elle rouvrit les yeux, subitement sortie de sa rêverie. Shirou la regardait avec un air légèrement inquiet, tandis que Sakura et Taiga se consultaient toutes deux du regard. Elle rougit imperceptiblement à l'idée de s'être fait surprendre dans ses pensées, et elle prit rapidement la tasse que Shirou lui tendait pour dissimuler son embarras.

_  
« Merci, Emiya-kun. »  
_

Elle porta la tasse brûlante à ses lèvres et commença à boire le breuvage lentement, en silence, savourant la chaleur qui coulait dans sa gorge et le goût qui s'imprimait sur ses papilles. Elle était étonnée de remarquer à quel point Shirou avait progressé dans la préparation du thé en l'espace de quelques mois. Si seulement il en avait été de même pour la magie ! Certains jours, elle se demandait si son apprenti pourrait un jour réussir un sort de niveau moyen. Enfin, le fait qu'il soit capable de manifester un Reality Marble était impressionnant, même s'il avait besoin de son aide pour lui fournir le prana nécessaire. Mais le fait qu'il soit un mage ultra-spécialisé ne l'empêchait pas d'apprendre à maitriser les sorts courants !

Elle regardait distraitement les autres rire et plaisanter au sujet de Taiga. Ou plutôt, elle regardait particulièrement Shirou. A vrai dire, elle était trop dans les nuages pour se soucier vraiment de Fujimura, et elle n'osait pas observer trop longtemps Sakura. Shirou était quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'était jamais lassée de contempler, même si elle faisait attention à ne pas le fixer trop longtemps, ce qui aurait été suspect. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, elle le savait, depuis ce jour, plusieurs années auparavant, où elle l'avait observé essayer et essayer encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, de sauter par-dessus une haie du terrain d'athlétisme, alors qu'il était EVIDENT qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

Elle avait été bouleversée par cette volonté qu'il avait d'aller de l'avant, quelque grands que soit les obstacles sur sa route. Elle aussi avait cette volonté d'aller toujours plus loin, mais son esprit était trop réaliste : elle savait quand il fallait pousser son avantage et quand il était inutile d'essayer. Qui, d'elle ou de lui, avait la meilleure façon d'affronter les problèmes ?

Logiquement, cela devrait être elle. Et pourtant, le passé leur avait donné la réponse inverse. C'était lui qui avait vaincu son propre avenir, lui qui avait écrasé Gilgamesh. En repensant à ses évènements, deux mois plus tôt, elle se sentait toute petite devant Shirou et sa volonté éblouissante. Et ce sentiment l'énervait au plus haut point.

Mais il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Cela balayait tous les griefs qu'elle pouvait lui agiter sous le nez, tout le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à jouer avec ses nerfs grâce à ses sarcasmes et à son ironie. Il ne lui restait que les doutes. Il l'aimait, mais elle, l'aimait-elle ?

Oh, bien sûr, elle l'avait aimé. Sans doute, elle l'aimait toujours. En tout cas, elle voulait le croire. Mais depuis la fin de la Guerre, ce doute l'assaillait constamment : était-ce lui qu'elle aimait, le Shirou obstiné qui rêvait de sauver les autres ? Ou bien était-ce le Shirou qu'il pouvait devenir qu'elle cherchait en lui ?

Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Archer. Elle avait trouvé chez lui tout ce qu'elle attendait de l'homme qui serait son compagnon : l'intelligence, la tenue, l'humour – bien que souvent sarcastique – mais aussi la confiance, et la certitude qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. Archer s'était montré si différent de Shirou… Il n'avait pas cette naïveté qui avait tendance à l'énerver si souvent. Mais n'avait-elle pas dit à Archer qu'elle aimait cette part de lui ?

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, ne sachant plus très bien distinguer ses propres sentiments au milieu de cette pagaille qu'étaient son cœur et son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'Emiya Shirou par deux fois ?

_  
« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Tohsaka ? »  
_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'à nouveau, tous les trois la regardaient. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui à se laisser aller comme ça ? Elle reprit sa contenance et son air indifférent d'élève modèle. Même si à l'intérieur, elle brûlait de secouer Shirou comme un prunier en lui ordonnant de l'appeler Rin, comme Lui le faisait, au lieu de ce damné « Tohsaka » qui ne faisait que lui rappelait son statut de mage quand elle le voulait le moins.

_« Je suis un peu fatiguée, ces derniers jours. Excusez-moi de vous avoir inquiéter. »  
_

Elle aurait bien lancé une pique acide à Shirou, mais en présence du professeur Fujimura et de Sakura, elle se devait de sauvegarder cette image qu'elle s'était forgée.

_  
« Repose-toi un peu plus, Tohsaka-san. Tes professeurs m'ont assuré que tes derniers résultats sont excellents, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler autant. »_

Taiga était tombée dans le panneau qu'elle avait monté de toutes pièces, avec son image de "jeune-élève-modèle-qui-travaille-trop-tard-le-soir". Parfait.

_  
« Fujimura-sensei a raison, N… Tohsaka-san. Tu dois faire attention à ta santé. »  
_

Rin maîtrisa son visage pour qu'il ne trahisse pas la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti en entendant Sakura retenir ce « Nee-san » qu'elle brûlait apparemment de prononcer.

_  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, s'il vous plait. Je vais rentrer me reposer, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »_

Avec les paroles précédentes, il était évident qu'il n'y aurait pas d'objections. Elle quitta le salon après leur avoir assuré qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle, et qu'elle repasserait dans la semaine. Elle était déjà hors de la maison, et elle était dans la rue quand elle entendit quelques mots lui parvenir depuis le seuil.

_  
« Tu penses encore à lui, pas vrai, Tohsaka ? »_

_  
« Shirou. »_

_  
« Tu es dans les nuages et tu n'arrêtais de me fixer que lorsque tu fermais les yeux. Tu penses toujours à lui quand tu agis comme ça. »_

Evidemment, elle rougit furieusement à l'idée qu'il l'avait remarquée. Elle ne se retourna pas pour éviter qu'il s'en rende compte.

_  
« Et toi, Shirou ? Saber ne te manques pas ? »_

Au silence gêné qui s'ensuivit, elle sentit qu'elle avait touché juste. Elle savait que Shirou l'aimait, elle, Tohsaka Rin, mais elle savait aussi que les liens entre Master et Servant, même s'ils ne durent pas longtemps, sont extrêmement forts.

_  
« Bien sûr qu'elle me manque. J'aimerais la revoir au moins une fois… j'aimerais la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. »_

Rin comprenait bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle comprenait, mais savait en même temps qu'elle ne pourrait jamais savoir combien le lien entre Emiya Shirou et Arturia Pendragon avait été fort. Saber était devenue son Servant au cours de la Guerre, c'était vrai. Mais Rin n'avait jamais était son véritable Master. Son Master avait toujours était Shirou et personne d'autre. Rin avait été le Master d'Archer, et même s'il l'avait trahi pour Caster, puis était devenu indépendant, il était resté, au fond de lui-même, son seul et unique Servant. Archer…

Il avait joué sa comédie à la perfection. Rin se demandait depuis combien de temps il avait attendu d'être invoqué lors de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal. Il devait savoir depuis longtemps qu'il y participerait en tant que son Servant. Sans doute depuis le moment où sa peau s'était tannée, où ses cheveux était devenus blancs et où ses yeux avaient pris leur couleur d'acier, à force d'user encore et toujours de projections et de renforcements. A partir de ce jour où , en se regardant le matin dans le miroir, il avait vu le visage du chevalier en rouge qui avait été le Servant de sa meilleure amie, tant d'années plus tôt. Quel choc cela avait dû être pour Shirou de se rendre compte qu'il était Archer… Esprit héroïque Emiya, comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?

_  
« C'est la même chose pour moi, Shirou. J'aimerais le remercier pour tout. Il était vraiment torturé et amer, mais il nous a aidés jusqu'au bout… »_

Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela ? Se confiait-elle à lui, ou bien le remerciait-elle d'avance pour ce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de dire dans le futur de ce garçon ? C'était vraiment horrible de douter toujours d'elle-même et de ses intentions. Shirou aussi semblait mal à l'aise. Un silence assez lourd s'installa entre eux. Aucun ne bougeait, aucun n'osait regarder l'autre.

Bon sang, elle était de toute façon allée trop loin avec Shirou pour faire juste comme si de rien n'était ! Ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble ! Bon, d'accord, la partie logique et sensée de son esprit lui rappelait qu'ils l'avaient fait pour établir un pont entre leurs réserves magiques, dans le but de vaincre Gilgamesh. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se disait cela, qu'elle n'avait fait que son devoir de mage, qu'il ne s'agissait de RIEN d'autre qu'un rituel… les mots qu'avait eu Shirou à ce moment là lui revenait à l'esprit. « J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire avec toi, Tohsaka. Alors je ne veux pas le faire pour quelque chose comme ça. J'aimerais qu'on le fasse ensemble sans arrière-pensées. »

Oh, combien Rin avait été heureuse en entendant ces mots ! Comme il lui avait demandé, elle s'était donnée à lui sans arrière-pensées, sans son devoir de mage entre eux. Elle l'avait embrassé, l'avait serré dans ses bras, l'avait accepté en elle, juste pour lui. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'à ce moment, elle n'était pas l'héritière des Tohsaka. Elle n'avait été que Rin, une jeune fille amoureuse qui donnait sa virginité à celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle rougit furieusement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Par chance, Shirou n'osait pas plus qu'elle établir un contact visuel entre eux. Il fallait qu'elle décampe avant de perdre tout ses moyens. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un peu le point sur elle-même, qu'elle se ressaisisse et reprenne contenance. Elle commençait à partir dans la direction de son domicile quand, après quelques pas, elle entendit le jeune homme lui dire :

_  
« Tu ne peux pas toujours vivre dans le passé, Tohsaka. »_

Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre, préférant ne pas croiser ses yeux à ce moment.

_  
« En l'occurrence, Shirou, c'est plutôt le futur qui me pose problème. »_

Sans un mot de plus, elle reprit sa route. Il n'y eut pas d'autre interruption. 

* * *

… **and Confused**

Pour Emiya Shirou, préparer le thé avait toujours été un plaisir. Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais consacré beaucoup d'efforts. Cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé de faire le meilleur thé possible. Tant que le goût était bon, qu'il puisse être meilleur n'avait guère d'importance. Shirou avait toujours eu cette philosophie : prendre les bonnes choses qui venaient à lui sans s'en plaindre, sans vouloir mieux. C'était bon et c'était déjà bien.  
Depuis de mois, tout ça avait changé. Il avait vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était motivé que par l'envie de préparer le meilleur thé possible. C'était un exercice extrêmement difficile. Atteindre la perfection, il est vrai, n'avait jamais été son fort. Au fond, il n'était qu'un faussaire, pas vrai ? Mais il y arriverait. Il en était sûr. Il devait y arriver. Car elle ne méritait que la perfection, qu'il s'agisse de son thé ou de toute autre chose.

Il savait qu'elle était en train de le regarder. Elle le fixait toujours lorsqu'il préparait. Au début, ça avait tendance à le déconcentrer et à lui faire rater ce qu'il faisait, mais maintenant, il s'y était habitué. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle contemplait en l'observant, mais son ancien Servant. Shirou s'était promis qu'un jour, elle le regarderait préparer le thé en ne voyant que Shirou, et pas l'esprit héroïque Emiya… Et pour cela, il devait préparer un thé encore meilleur que celui qu'Archer avait l'habitude de servir à sa Master. Autant dire qu'il devait toucher à la perfection. Et il y arriverait.

Il servit quatre tasses, en tendit une à Sakura, une à Fuji-Nee, et une à Tohsaka. Une à Tohsaka. J'ai dit une à Tohsaka !

_« Tohsaka. »_

Elle eut l'air de subitement sortir des nuages. Sa gêne s'affichait sur ses joues magnifiques, qui rosirent à peine sous le regard inquiet qu'il lui portait. Le changement était si léger que seul Shirou, qui avait l'habitude de la côtoyer à présent, avait pu le remarquer.  
Elle prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Un peu trop vite pour être honnête, à son avis.

_  
« Merci, Emiya-kun. »  
_

Bon sang, il détestait qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Emiya-kun… elle ne se servait de son nom de famille que lorsqu'ils étaient en public, pour dissimuler leur proximité, ou alors, quand elle était en colère. Chose qui arrivait assez facilement au vu de son caractère, hélas. Il aimait tellement entendre son prénom prononcé par la voix qui lui était si chère… La seule autre personne qui arrivait à rendre la prononciation de son prénom aussi agréable à ses oreilles avait été Saber.

Il préféra stopper là ses pensées. Se remémorer Saber maintenant ne ferait que le perdre dans ses souvenirs, et c'était à éviter quand on était bien entouré, comme il l'était maintenant. Il se lança dans une discussion avec Sakura et Fuji-Nee sur les dernières nouvelles du club de tir à l'arc. Après tout, il était un ancien du club, Sakura en était membre, et Fuji-Nee en avait la charge. D'habitude, Tohsaka se joignait aussi à la conversation sur ce sujet. Mais elle semblait toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Cela inquiétait passablement Shirou. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tohsaka d'être dans les nuages. D'ailleurs, il semblait que les deux autres remarquaient aussi ce fait étrange, puisqu'elles jetaient de temps à autre des regards étonnés et, peut-être, un brin suspicieux à la demoiselle. Demoiselle qui soupira d'ailleurs ostensiblement. Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer immanquablement les regards inquisiteurs de Fuji-Nee et ceux, plus réservés, mais tout de même remplis de curiosité, de Sakura. Shirou, lui, commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter : soupirer en public, ça ne ressemblait pas à Tohsaka. Mais alors pas du tout. Il prit l'initiative avant que les autres ne le prennent de court.

_  
« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Tohsaka ? »_

L'intéressée ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, parut surprise quelques instants, avant de reprendre le visage d'élève modèle que Shirou savait depuis deux mois être un mensonge permanent. Il aurait voulu lui retirer ce masque, la laisser vivre la vie d'une jeune fille de 17 ans au lieu de celle d'un mage ; il aurait voulu l'aimer au grand jour, cette Tohsaka Rin qui était sarcastique, incisive et si loin de l'élève modèle qu'elle prétendait être. Oui, c'est vrai, au début, c'était cette image qui l'avait attirée chez elle. Mais avec la Guerre du Graal, il avait découvert sa véritable personnalité. Et c'était sous ce jour qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Elle prétendit être fatiguée, ce qui déclencha bien évidemment les conseils attentifs et inquiets de Fuji-Nee et de Sakura. Shirou, lui, ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait Tohsaka ainsi. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de réflexion pour comprendre qu'elle pensait à Archer. Après tout, il était lui-même dans le même état dès qu'il pensait à Saber. Il eut un petit sourire que personne ne remarqua. Elle, Tohsaka Rin, magicienne émérite, héritière d'une ancienne et puissante famille de mages, véritable génie (il fallait bien l'avouer), pouvait encore se laisser aller aux mêmes états d'âme que le commun des mortels ? Il nota soigneusement cette information dans un coin de son esprit, étant sûr que cela pourrait lui resservir à un moment où à un autre… contre elle, bien sûr.  
Il avait bien l'intention, au moins une fois dans sa vie, de lui faire admettre la défaite.

_  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, s'il vous plait. Je vais rentrer me reposer, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »_

Acquiescement de la part des deux autres, comme c'était prévisible. Encore une fois, Shirou se tut, n'approuvant que par un signe de tête à l'attention de sa condisciple. Elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la demeure où ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant quelques jours, avec Saber et Archer…Il se leva, à son tour, prétextant une chose qu'il avait oublié de demander à propos des cours du lendemain à sa camarade, et la rejoignit alors qu'elle était déjà dans la rue.

_  
« Tu penses encore à lui, pas vrai, Tohsaka ? »_

Elle eut un petit soupir, prononça son nom, mais ne se retourna pas vers lui. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, et ses reflets ocres s'attachaient avec délicatesse sur le manteau rouge de la jeune fille, ainsi que dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Alors que les nuits de pleine lune et les levers de soleil lui rappelaient toujours Saber, les fins d'après-midi ne faisaient que magnifier la beauté de Tohsaka. Il lui expliqua pourquoi il lui avait dit cela.

_  
« Tu es dans les nuages et tu n'arrêtais de me fixer que lorsque tu fermais les yeux. Tu penses toujours à lui quand tu agis comme ça. »_

Vu qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il n'avait aucun moyen de lire ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser dans ses beaux yeux… si tant est qu'il s'agisse bien de deux yeux, et non de deux aigues-marines… Mais il crut pourtant distinguer un léger affaissement des épaules, sous le manteau écarlate.

_  
« Et toi, Shirou ? Saber ne te manques pas ? »_

Shirou ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné. Il garda le silence. Idiote. Bien sûr que Saber lui manquait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle l'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout du chemin, avait souffert le martyre sous les tortures de Caster pour ne pas le trahir, et jusqu'au bout, elle avait tenu son serment de le protéger. Saber… Si Tohsaka n'avait pas été là, il serait probablement tombé amoureux de sa Servante. Mais justement, c'était pour Tohsaka qu'il avait craqué, et c'était elle qu'il avait sous les yeux maintenant.

_  
« Bien sûr qu'elle me manque. J'aimerais la revoir au moins une fois… j'aimerais la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. »_

Le silence gêné persista quelques instants avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

_  
« C'est la même chose pour moi, Shirou. J'aimerais le remercier pour tout. Il était vraiment torturé et amer, mais il nous a aidés jusqu'au bout… »_

Oui, Shirou pouvait comprendre ça. Mais il se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise. Après tout, il savait qu'il avait les capacités de devenir le héros qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être. Sa rencontre avec Archer en était bien la preuve. Mais il s'était promis de ne pas devenir comme cet idéal corrompu qu'il avait lui-même défait de ses propres mains. Cependant, dès qu'il y repensait, ce problème temporel manquait de lui coller une migraine de première classe. Dans quelle mesure sa rencontre avec Archer allait-elle modifier son propre futur ? Le chevalier en rouge s'était-il déjà vaincu dans sa jeunesse ? Avait-il oublié sa confrontation avec son idéal, avant de sombrer dans l'amertume ? Ou bien cela n'était jamais arrivé, et leur duel allait-il empêcher Emiya Shirou de devenir aussi torturé que l'esprit héroïque Emiya ?

S'agissait-il d'une boucle temporelle, ou Archer en avait-il brisé une ?

Shirou, sentant poindre le mal de crâne, arrêta là ses réflexions. De toute façon, il ne pourrait répondre à ces questions. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint son idéal de lui-même. Il remarqua que Tohsaka commençait déjà à partir en silence.

_  
« Tu ne peux pas toujours vivre dans le passé, Tohsaka. »_

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Il avait même failli les crier, mais il s'était retenu, peut-être plus par intuition que par volonté. A vrai dire, il s'en mordait un peu les doigts. C'était ce qu'il brûlait de lui dire, oui, mais il avait voulu ne pas lui dire. Difficile à expliquer. Elle se figea, respira un bon coup, et toujours sans le regarder, elle lui dit :

_  
« En l'occurrence, Shirou, c'est plutôt le futur qui me pose problème. »_

Il se tut. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Si tant est, bien sûr, qu'il soit prévu qu'il puisse en saisir le sens. Elle avait aussi bien pu énoncer à voix haute ses propres pensées, et dans ce cas là, il ne pourrait de toute façon pas déterminer ce qu'elle avait voulu dire exprimer. Parlait-elle de ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite ?

Non, c'était inutile de chercher. L'intelligence de Tohsaka Rin était bien au-delà de celle d'Emiya Shirou. Elle était déjà partie. Shirou rentra chez lui, en proie à de nombreux questionnements à propos de sa meilleure amie et, accessoirement, élue de son cœur.

Il fallait qu'il lui fasse oublier Archer_._


End file.
